The Guardian of Zero
by Furno Skymin
Summary: After a year of searching for his lost Teacher a young boy named Jven has been helpless during his search, but when a strange portal appears before him he goes through it. Now the unwilling servant to a pink haired mage in a strange land with strange new things to learn, Jven must learn to adapt to this new world in hopes of understanding it. OC x Harem, slight AU.


**Hello dear readers this is a story that has been on my mind f awhile and I decided why not start writing it, I really do hope you enjoy and and any feedback is welcomed. So without further ado enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own zero no tsukaima or any other media, just my OC's and the plot.**

Chapter 1: A Guardian's beginning

A fifteen year old boy was sitting on the edge of a building looking at the night sky that stretched across the Hong Kong. He had light brown skin with black spiky hair and green eyes, a black jacket over a dark grey shirt with dark blue jeans and black sneakers.

This young boy went by the name of Jven, no surname he preferred it that way.

About a year ago Jven was training with his master: Wei Shen to learn how to control his powers, but then mysteriously he had disappeared leaving not even a single trace.

Jven had spent at least a year trying to find Wei, but sadly nothing came up, he tried going to the HKPD were Wei used to work but all they told him was to go home and let them handle it. They gave up three weeks later.

That made him angry. Wei had always said that if something happened to him go to the police and they should help, but he never gave up looking for him he traveled out of Hong Kong and searched. But nothing came up to his dismay.

After spending so much time out of Hong Kong Jven decided to come back and see if he turned up, all he found was the same empty apartment with no Wei to found.

No he sits here not knowing to do but only thinking that if Wei is not here, then at least give him a reason to keep going.

Jven stood up and made a dash to the edge behind him and jumped, he soon landed on another building and jumped over a gate that separated two buildings. He always enjoyed the rush and thrill of free running and came to a stop on top of a large building.

But then her heard something, a voice of a female speaking.

"Oh dear servant that exist in the vast universe," the voice almost sounded pleading. "My divine, beautiful and wise servant, answer my prayers, i wish from the bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"

After that a green portal appeared in front of him, he took a few steps back and looked at it cautiously.

Jven would have taken the smart choice and leave, but something is telling him to go towards it that obviously wasn't the smart choice. He raised his hand and touched it, and without it grew and swallowed him whole.

He was now travel through a blue swirling vortex, he felt like something had a hold of him and wouldn't let go. He screamed for what felt like hours until he saw a light getting bigger as he was closing in on it.

He was blinded and tried to see but felt his back make a hard impact on a field of grass.

His eyes flashed blue as he sat up, coughing from the impact and the smoke cloud that was disappearing, he looked around and knew he was not in Hong Kong anymore. The first thing that is was mourning at least the afternoon he guessed, the second was the giant castle, and third was the people a that wore uniforms with capes staring at him with shock expressions. The last clue was the animals the stood beside them, dogs, cats and a floating eyeball.

"Uh… How's it hangin?" Jven said while getting up to his feet, keeping his eyes on the group in case.

One of them did stood closer to him then the rest, a cute girl with pink hair and pink eyes. Like most of the females she was wearing a white button shirt, dark blue skirt and coat. In her hand was what looked like a fancy stick.

A old man with glasses stood behind her, wearing a purple robe and a staff and a book.

Jven heard a boy within the crowd say something in a different language, now he knew he wasn't even close to China.

Everyone began laughing, with the exception of the pink haired girl and old man. She turned and said something to him, but was met with a unhappy look ànd a shake of his head, she pouted and looked at Jven with a red and angry face.

She spoke to him but he didn't understand a word and grabbed his face and kissed him, Jven's brain almost shut down right there, but kept going once she let go of his face. He then felt a tingling feeling on his hand.

Jven looked and was shocked that strange writing was now on his hand and glowing. It almost felt like it was trying to burn his skin but he took the pain and gave the girl a death stare.

"The hell was that?" he said with a glare. She glared back at him and pointed at him with her stick.

She said something and a explosion happened in front of his face and he took a few steps back and got his bearings.

"Okay, do that again and you'll regret it" he said, surprising her.

"You can speak our language now?" everyone looked surprised. "You were supposed to be unconscious…"

"Looks like the Zero failed once again" a overweight boy said, with all the other kids laughing, Jven looked around confused at this situation.

He felt some tugging his pants leg and looked down, a dog looking at him with it's tail wagging. He bent down and scratched the dog's ear. He heard something coming towards him and was piled on by the other animals… And a dragon.

"they familiars seem to like him" a girl with curly hair spoke.

"Get them off of me!" Jven cried trying to get them off, only fall back down due to the number of them. He would use his powers but not in front of all these people he didn't know to avoid suspicion "Someone! Get them of dammit"

Jven felt his jacket grabbed and dragged out from the animals. He looked and saw a blue dragon staring at him with eyes that held intelligence.

"…thanks" Jven said with smile,

"Your welcome" a voice of a girl said, He looked at the dragon feeling that it was coming from her.

"Did you just?...okay I'm going crazy now, great" he mutters as the dragon pushed away the animals and set him down. "Thank you"

The pink girl marched up to him and crossed her arms.

"Who are you?" she demanded. Jven raised a brow, what's with the attitude.

"Uh...Jven" Jven replied. "And who are you?"

"I'm Louise Francoise de Blanc de la Valliere" she said in a formal tone.

"Talk about a mouthful" Jven snarked, causing her to glare.

"Whatever, from this moment on you are my servant, my familiar" she said.

"...Excuse me? I'm your what?" Jven asked.

"Are you deaf? I said you are my familiar" she repeated.

Jven stared at her with a blank look for a while then punched himself In the face. Everyone looked on with sweat drop at what he just did.

"Shit, so this isn't a dream" he said to himself and looked up at the sky." I really hope this is your version of a joke, cause if it is it's not funny!"

They all stared at him like he was crazy but then Louise grabbed his arm dragging him away.

 **There it is! I hope guys liked it, i know it's not the best but with your feedback i could improve and make it better. Anyway have a great day\night. See ya**


End file.
